


Empoisonné sans le savoir

by AlexyGrippes



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny Whump, Français | French, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexyGrippes/pseuds/AlexyGrippes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny arrive au QG et reçoit une lettre d'un de ses anciens partenaires de police de New Jersey. Suite à l’événement il devient subitement silencieux et refuse d'en parler à ses amis et cela préoccupe Steve, qui lui se rend compte qu'il aime Danny bien plus qu'un ami.<br/>Après un dîner chez Kamekona, Danny s'écroule subitement par terre. Mais qu'est-il arrivé?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allo! Alors c'est ma toute première fiction de McDanno alors je suis désolé si certaines choses ne collent pas au personnage (habituellement je lis en anglais alors écrire en français était un peu difficile).  
> Désolé pour le titre pourri aussi, moi et les titres ont fait deux x)  
> Bref, bonne lecture! Ce sera sur 4 chapitres (le dernier est présentement en cours d'écriture).

Chapitre 1, La Lettre.

C’était un lundi matin normal à Hawaii. Il faisait très chaud (comme d’habitude), des touristes partout sur les plages qui regardaient du monde surfer sur les vagues…  
Aujourd’hui, Détective Daniel Williams (autrement appelé Danny) venait de rentrer au HQ pour travailler, arrivé plutôt en avance. Sa jeune fille, Grace, l’avait réveillé ce matin en l’appelant sur son téléphone pour lui souhaiter une belle journée et lui annoncer que sa mère (et son ex), Rachel, ainsi que son beau-père Stan venait de lui acheter un séjour dans un bateau qui durait une semaine complète et qu’elle partait à l’instant même. Son excitation fit sourire un bon coup le détective qui, après avoir raccroché le téléphone, soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait offrir ce que Stan offrait à sa fille avec son salaire de policier malheureusement. Lorsqu’il avait regardé l’heure et qu’il fut sûr qu’il ne pourrait jamais retourner au sommeil malgré le fait qu’il était 5 heure du matin, Danny décida de s’habiller dans son habituel linge de travail qui se constitue de chemise bleu-ciel, cravate et pantalon assorti. Il ne déjeuna pas, ne ressentant pas la faim si tôt le matin et ramassa son badge « 5-0 » ainsi que son fusil avant de sortir de son petit appartement pour démarrer la camaro.  
Il ne s’attendait pas à retrouver du monde au HQ si tôt le matin mais le quartier général grouillait de policier un peu partout. Danny salua rapidement certains d’entres-eux avant de s’éclipser dans l’ascenseur pour pouvoir accéder à l’étage réservée à l’équipe de 5-0. Une fois arrivé il ne fut pas étonné de voir que son patron Navy SEAL était déjà dans son bureau. Il semblait faire semblant de travailler aux yeux de Danny mais il n’en fit pas de commentaire. Le détective venant du New-Jersey se contenta de le saluer avant de s’enfermer à son tour dans son bureau sous les yeux questionneurs de Steve qui lui, ne bougea pas d’un poil.  
Sur le bureau bien rangé du blond, une lettre blanche inconnue se distingua de la couleur foncé du bois et piqua la curiosité de Danny. Il prit la lettre dans ses mains et chercha le nom du destinataire mais seulement son nom figurait sur la lettre. Perplexe, Danny ouvra l’enveloppe et ressortit une feuille blanche qui contenait une drôle d’odeur. Il n’y fit pas plus attention et commença la lecture des peu de mots qui figuraient sur le papier, se résumant à « Je ne t’ai pas oublié D. J’espère que toi non plus. Voilà mon cadeau, profite bien de tes derniers moments. –RP »  
Danny dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant de se rendre compte de 1) qui il s’agissait et de 2) que son ancien partenaire de police Rick Peterson venait de lui envoyer une menace venant de prison. Prenant les mots à la légère, Danny prit la lettre qu’il jeta dans sa corbeille et décida d’éviter de parler de cet incident à ses compagnons d’armes. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être déranger par quelque chose d’aussi stupide.  
La matinée, contrairement à ce que Danny aurait pu imaginer, a passé relativement vite. Détective Chin Ho Kelly et l’officier Kono Kalakaua était arrivé dans les quartiers général environ une heure après le blondinet et s’étaient tous enfermés dans leurs bureaux pour finir les derniers papiers concernant leur dernière mission récemment réussie. Capitaine Lou Grover, tant qu’à lui, essayait encore de comprendre comment marchait la table ordinateur.  
Soudain, Steve se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il était un homme d’action et tout ce travail dans les papiers le mettaient hors de lui. Il détestait cette partie de son job. Il fit rassembler tout le monde devant la table et, cherchant un bon moyen de se sauver de la pile de papiers qui l’attendaient, offrit à son équipe d’aller manger chez Kamekona, histoire de décompresser un peu. Comme il était presque midi, personne ne rouspéta et ensemble, ils sortirent du HQ pour se diriger à l’aide de leurs voitures vers la plage où Kamekona sert ses délicieuses crevettes. Steve Mcgarrett, fidèle à son habitude, conduisait la camaro de Danny et fut assez étonné du silence de son compagnon.  
Un Danny silencieux n’était jamais bon présage.  
-« Danno? »  
-« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, tu le sais que je n’aime pas ça.» répondit rapidement Danny.  
-« Tout va bien? Je veux dire, tu as été silencieux tout le matin sans compter le fait que tu es arrivé pour travailler 2 heures en avance et encore là tu es silencieux…. »  
Danny observa son partenaire quelques instants. Pourquoi s’inquiétait-il, ce n’est pas comme si c’était un crime de ne pas parler soudainement. Lorsque ses yeux bleus firent un contact avec le vert des yeux du SEAL, il détourna le regard vers la route et soupira.  
-« Tout va bien. Gracie m’a juste réveiller ce matin pour me dire qu’elle partait toute la semaine en bateau et comme je ne pouvais plus dormir, j’ai juste décidé de me rendre utile et je suis rentré travailler, c’est tout. »  
Il sentait le regard de Steve sur lui et décida de l’ignorer, retournant dans ses pensées. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le reste du trajet et enfin, voyant la camionnette de Kamekona en vue, Mcgarrett décida de briser le silence une seconde fois.  
-« C’était quoi la lettre ce matin? J’ai vu un livreur venir la mettre sur ton bureau peu après que je sois arrivé. »  
Un peu surprit par le fait que son partenaire soit au courant pour cette fameuse lettre, Danny toussota un peu avant de parler.  
-« C’est euh… des factures. » Danny mentit.  
-« Tu reçois des facture par la poste? » Steve semblait amusé par ce que Danny lui racontait.  
-« Oui, ‘’Steven’’. Comme une personne normale, je reçois des factures par la poste. »  
Danny s’empressa de sortir de la voiture une fois qu’elle fut stationnée et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la camionnette rejoindre leurs autres compagnons qui était déjà arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Pour une fois qu’il n’arrive pas premier parce que Steve dépasse toujours les limites de vitesse. Il prit place sur le blanc de bois à coté de Kono et commença à écouter d’une sourde oreille leurs histoires. En vrai, même s’il avait dit qu’il prendrait la menace de Rick, son ancien partenaire mais aussi son mentor de police, à la légère, il ne pouvait juste pas ignorer le fait que malgré qu’il soit en prison-au New Jersey d’ailleurs- pour avoir kidnappé sa fille, il est trouvé le moyen de lui parvenir ce message. Il bénit pendant quelques secondes le fait que Grace ait reçut cette semaine en bateau ce qui, par conséquence, faisait qu’elle était inaccessible pour Peterson.  
Mais dans cette histoire, ce qui le dérangeait le plus était la partie ‘’cadeau’’. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que son ancien partenaire aurait pu lui réservé et Danny n’était pas très enjoué à l’idée de le savoir.  
Soudain, le détective dut revenir à la réalité car tout le monde l’observait soudainement comme s’il était un inconnu. Seul les yeux de Steve trahissait son visage sans émotion en présentant des signes de soupçons.  
-« …J’ai manqué quelque chose? » Demanda finalement Danny, histoire de mettre un terme à cette situation un peu malaisante.  
-« Non, pas vraiment. On profitait juste du fait que tu n’as -pour une fois- pas donné de commentaires sur tes crevettes qui on secrètement des ananas dedans. Faut croire qu’il ne te dérange pas tant que ça finalement vu comment tu en as mangé! » Dit alors Kono, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Et c’est à ce moment que Danny remarqua qu’en effet, il y avait ce fruit médiocre dans son assiette et qu’en fait, il y avait de la nourriture qu’il ne se rappelle même pas avoir commandé devant lui et qu’il en avait mangé plus de la moitié. Décidant d’essayer d’arrêter de penser à Peterson, Danny observa avec un soudain dégout son assiette sous les yeux amusés du groupe de 5-0.  
-« Qui a commandé cette assiette avec ces trucs jaunes affreux pour que je lui fasse sa journée en lui offrant le reste de cette abominable assiette? » Demanda le blond en regardant toujours ses amis avec dégout.  
-« Chin, il n’a pas fini l’assiette, tu me dois 5$! » S’écria Kono, folle de joie d’avoir une nouvelle fois gagné un pari.  
Chin prit l’assiette de Danny et l’a mis à coté de Lou qui souriait à pleine dents tout en regardant le ‘’Jersey Boy’’ et sortit un billet de 5$ que Kono s’empressa de prendre. Puis, reprenant un peu de sérieux, Kono se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Danny.  
-« Sérieux, qu’est-ce qui se passe Danny? Tu n’as jamais l’habitude d’être silencieux et ça commence à être inquiétant. »  
Alors que Danny s’apprêtait à répondre ‘’Tout va bien, donner moi la paix!’’, son cellulaire sonna et, souriant, s’excusa. Le détective s’éloigna de la table pour répondre et Steve, qui n’avait toujours pas parlé depuis que Danny était revenu de sa ‘’transe’’ observa son ami répondre au téléphone. Il semblait plus blanc que d’habitude et surtout plus absent. Puis, alors qu’il l’observait toujours, quelque chose clocha. Ses muscles s’avaient durcit d’un coup et il s’était retourné rapidement vers le parking, maintenant à dos à Steve.  
Rapidement, Steve se leva en appelant Danny qui eut pour réponse l’attention de tout le monde sauf celle qu’il voulait. Ça ne prit qu’une fraction de seconde avant que Danny se retourne enfin vers Steve, les yeux gros comme l’univers. Maintenant assez inquiété, le Navy SEAL courra la petite distance qui le séparait de lui et son partenaire. Il semblait que Danny est raccroché et maintenant il regardait Steve désespéré.  
-« Danny? Danny qu’est-ce qui se passe? » S’empressa de demander Steve.  
Le blond ne répondit pas directement, il semblait prit dans ses pensées.  
-« Danny? Hey Danny? » Demanda une seconde fois Steve, cette fois-ci avec plus d’autorité.  
Tout le monde était réunit autour du petit détective, tous inquiété par le comportement du gars qui vient de Jersey. Puis, après une attente qui a parut durée une heure, Danny ouvra enfin la bouche.  
-« Rick s’est échappé de prison. Et il est à Hawaii en ce moment. »


	2. Poison mortel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny s'écroule subitement devant ses amis. Que lui arrive-t-il?

Il regardait tous Danny, bouche-bée. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Rick remontait à il y a longtemps et ils n’étaient tous pas pressé de le revoir. Steve fut le premier à en revenir de la nouvelle soudaine et observa son ami de plus près. Il était encore plus blanc qu’avant et commençait à s’agiter, faisant les 100 pas. Ayant soudainement peur que son ami s’écroule devant eux, Steve l’obligea à s’assoir au banc le plus proche et commença à scruter le parking comme Danny l’avait fait un peu plus tôt.  
-« C’était qui à l’appareil Danny? » Demanda Lou qui n’était plus en train de rire comme tantôt.  
Voyant qu’il n’y avait rien à faire, le petit détective ne répondrait pas à sa question, Grover pis le téléphone des mains soudainement frêles de Danny et observa son historique d’appel. Le numéro était inconnu, aucun moyen de savoir à qui il appartenait à moins d’utiliser la table ordinateur dans le QG. Steve lui, commençait un peu à perdre patience face au manque de focus procréé par son compagnon d’arme.  
-« Danny, qui était à l’appareil? Danny. Répond moi. » Ordonna aussitôt le Navy SEAL.  
Danny n’osa même pas lever les yeux pour voir le visage de Steve, sachant très bien quelle tête il affichait. Il humecta ses lèvres un peu.  
-« Ce…c’était… » Bafouilla Danny.  
-« Danny, on ne peut pas t’aider si on ne sait même pas ce qui se passe! » Cria soudainement Steve.  
L’air battu, Danny leva enfin les yeux pour voir le vert de ceux de Steve. Il semblait si vulnérable. D’ailleurs, il se sentait vulnérable. C’était comme si tout d’un coup il n’avait plus de force. Sa vision s’embrouillait et il n’arrivait plus à penser comme du monde. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de faire un focus sur Steve mais ses yeux n’y arrivaient plus. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la respiration se faisait difficile. Sentant qu’il allait bientôt perdre connaissance, il décida de répondre au moins à la question de Steve avant qu’il ne succombe au bras de Morphée.  
-« Peterson… c’était Peterson. »  
Parler avait prit tout le reste de son énergie et tout d’un coup, le mot ‘’Peterson’’ déclencha une forte douleur sur son cœur. Ses muscles furent prit par d’énorme crampes et Danny du se pencher jusqu’à coller son corps contre ses jambes pour essayer d’atténué la douleur. Il nu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant qu’une deuxième crampe sur le cœur le reprenne, cette fois-ci encore plus violente que la première qui lui fit gémir de douleur.  
Tout le monde était alarmé par cette soudaine apparition de douleur et Chin était déjà au téléphone, demandant une ambulance sur le champ. Kamekona rejoint le groupe, inquiété par l’attitude de son ‘’Jersey Boy’’ favori. Kono utilisait une application sur son cell qui la reliait directement avec la table ordinateur et commençait à chercher le numéro de cellulaire tandis que Lou et Steve tentaient de calmer Danny qui commençais à suffoquer.  
Il était en panique. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Respirer était une torture. Il savait que Steve lui demandait de prendre de grande respiration, de relaxer. Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Soudain, une main vint dans son cou et il senti son front contre quelque chose de dur. Danny ouvrit les yeux –qu’il ne s’avait même pas rendu compte qu’il avait fermé- et ne s’attendait pas à voir ces yeux verts d’aussi près. Le front de Steve collé contre le sien, il semblait crier des choses aux autres membres de 5-0 derrière mais il ne pouvait savoir quoi. Puis, alors que Danny pensait soudainement que la douleur était partie, elle revint pour une troisième fois mais cette fois-ci, ne sentant plus la force de se battre contre la douleur, il se laissa succomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Steve observait son ami et dès qu’il sentit son corps s’affaisser et devenir immobile, Steve jura, déposant avec l’aide de Lou son ami inconscient sur le sol.  
-« Combien de temps encore avant que cette foutue ambulance arrive? » Cria Steve à Chin.  
-« 10 minutes max! » Cria à son tour le coréen.  
Steve s’était accroupi devant Danny et gardait toujours une de ses mains contre le visage immobile de son partenaire. Depuis la première fois qu’il a posé les yeux sur cet homme, il a toujours été attiré vers lui dans tous les sens du terme. Et maintenant, voilà que cet même homme était inconscient et parfaitement immobile sur le sol. Parfaitement immobile. Rapidement, Steve baissa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et sa main se plaça devant la bouche de Danny. Aucun mouvement. Steve jura une nouvelle fois alors qu’il commençait à faire la technique du bouche à bouche pour tenter de garder l’homme de sa vie en vie.  
-« Danny, aller Danny ne nous fait pas ça, ne ME fait pas ça! » dit Steve entre deux souffle.  
Pendant qu’il était occupé au bouche-à-bouche, il n’a pas remarqué Kono qui avait, à coté de Steve, commencé des compressions sur le cœur de Danny. Le 10 minutes fut long mais finalement, ils pouvaient commencer à entendre la sirène familière de l’ambulance qui s’en venait à toute vitesse vers leur location. Une fois arrivé, les deux infirmiers prirent la relève de Steve et Kono et embarquèrent Danny dans l’ambulance. Sans même attendre de savoir s’il pouvait embarquer, Steve sauta dans l’ambulance tout en gardant une main contre celle de Danny. L’ambulance quitta aussitôt qu’elle était arrivée et disparut de la vue du reste de 5-0, encore sur le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.  
Ce début de semaine était parti très mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus petit cette fois-ci pardon :(


	3. Mort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterson arrive à l'hôpital et veut s'en prendre à Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 3! Plus qu'un seul chapitre :D  
> Désoler je mis connais pas vraiment en hôpital (j'ai fait de mon mieux) et comme j'ai l'habitude de lire en anglais je me base sur les termes anglais pour écrire mon histoire XD  
> Bref, place à la lecture!

Steve Mcgarrett n’est pas reconnu pour être un homme de patience. Ça ne faisait même pas 30 minutes qu’il se trouvait dans la salle d’attente du Queens et voilà déjà qu’il fait les 100 pas. Ils ont réussi, à l’aide de défibrillateur, à ranimer Danny dans l’ambulance mais son corps était encore trop faible pour qu’il respire par lui-même. Son regard croisa celui de Chin qui venait d’arriver dans la salle d’attente.  
-« Hey, comment va-t-il? » Demanda Chin, le visage zen.  
-« Ils ont réussi à le ranimer dans l’ambulance cela fait 30 minutes qu’il est rentré dans la salle d’opération et… »  
-« Steve respire! Je suis sur qu’il va bien! » S’écria Chin soudainement.  
Steve passa impatiemment une main dans ses cheveux et la regarda par la suite. La main de Danny paraissait si petite dans la sienne. Voyant bien que Steve avait de la misère à contenir son impatience dans la salle, Chin tenta de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que Danny.  
-« Kono et Lou sont en train de fouiller dans le système pour n’importe quelle trace de Peterson à Hawaii, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d’anormal chez Danny ce matin? »  
Cela prit un petit moment à Steve avant de répondre à Chin, encore ébranlé par les évènements qui venait de se passer.  
-« À part du fait qu’il ne parlait pas ou qu’il semblait absent…oh mon dieu Chin et s’il ne survit pas? Je… »  
Rapidement, le coréen empêcha Steve de finir sa phrase.  
-« Steve, Danny est un combattant. Il va survivre, il n’a pas le choix. Il a une magnifique fille à s’occuper et d’un homme Néandertalien à s’occuper. »  
Sous la remarque de Chin à son propos, le Navy SEAL laissa échapper un sourire sous son visage sérieux. Parler avec cet homme zen arrivait à calmer les nerfs de Steve et ce dernier profita de la situation pour penser plus profondément à ce matin. Qu’a-t-il put observer de Danny ce matin? À part le fait qu’il arrive plus tôt que d’habitude et qu’il reçoit des factures… La lettre?  
-« Chin, est-ce que tu reçois des factures par la poste? »  
Perplexe, Chin observa Steve d’un œil étrange.  
-« Si par facture tu veux parler de salaire alors oui, je reçois des factures par la poste. Pourquoi? »  
-« Danny a reçu une lettre ce matin et c’est à partir du moment où il l’a lu qu’il a arrêté de parler. J’ai cru à son histoire de facture mais maintenant je commence à douter que c’était peut-être autre chose. » Répondit sérieusement Steve.  
-« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait avec la lettre, le sais-tu? »  
-« D’après moi il l’a jeté dans sa corbeille. »  
Après un hochement de tête, Chin disparut de la salle d’attente, le téléphone à la main. ‘’Il va probablement informer Kono et Lou’’ se dit Mcgarrett, qui était retourné à son passe-temps préféré du moment qui était de faire les 100 pas. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu’un docteur rentre dans la pièce 5 minutes après le départ de Chin.  
-« Famille de Daniel Williams? »  
Rapidement, Steve se plaça devant le docteur.  
-« Je suis son partenaire, comment va-t-il? »  
-« Bonjour Commandant, je m’appelle Ali Séraphin et je suis le docteur qui s’occupe du Détective Williams dans le moment présent. Détective Williams est présentement dans un état critique. Il a été atteint d’une sorte de poison qu’on ne peut détecter et nous sommes obligés de le traiter avec des antibiotiques ainsi que pilules basiques. Tant qu’on ne sait pas de quoi il s’agit nous ne pouvons le soigner davantage. Je suis au courant que son cœur est arrêté de battre avant qu’il n’arrive ici et j’ai bien peur qu’il n’est pas plus d’une heure avant qu’on le perde définitivement. Je suggère que vous et vos compagnons trouver vite de quel poison il s’agit ou appeler sa famille pour qu’elle ait le temps de lui dire au revoir. »  
Les mots du docteur passaient comme des coups de couteaux au travers de Steve. C’était comme quand Danny avait été atteint du Sarin il y a plus de 5 ans. Il se trouvait dans la même situation sauf que Jenna n’était pas présente. Tout d’un coup, Steve espérait de toutes ses forces que le poison venait de la lettre que Danny ait reçu ce matin et tout en se dépêchant de sortir son cellulaire, il remercia le docteur Séraphin. Il jogga vers la sortie de la salle d’attente et appela Kono sur son cellulaire.  
-« Steve? Qu’y a-t-il? »  
-« Hey Kono, avez-vous trouvé la lettre? »  
-« Celle dont Chin nous a parlé il y a quelques minutes? Oui. C’était une lettre de menace venant de Rick Peterson si on en croit les initiales. Pourquoi? »  
Steve jura une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre la conversation.  
-« Écoute moi bien, envoie cette lettre tout de suite au la… »  
-« Au laboratoire? C’est déjà fait. Quelle est l’urgence, est-ce que Danny va bien? »  
-« Non Kono, Danny va TRÈS mal et j’ai besoin de savoir si la lettre à été empoisonné et si elle l’est, par quel poison. Peux-tu appeler au lab pour qu’il mette la lettre en top priorité? »  
-« Oh mon dieu c’est pour ça qu’elle avait une odeur étrange? » Steve entendit Kono crier à Lou des instructions « Ok, Steve? Lou est en train d’appeler là-bas, aussitôt qu’on a des nouvelles on t’averti ok? »  
Steve soupira et se frotta les yeux avec sa main inutilisée. Chin apparut subitement à ses cotés, son regard pour la première fois depuis qu’il est rentré dans l’hôpital inquiet.  
-« Ok Kono, j’attends votr… »  
-« Steve? Le traceur a terminé de tracer le numéro de téléphone et présentement le téléphone est dans l’hôpital. Peterson est à quelque part avec vous! » S’empressa Kono, ne se sentant aucunement coupable d’avoir coupé la parole de son patron.  
Rapidement, Steve sorti son fusil et scruta les environs tout en remerciant de nouveau Kono et en raccrochant. Chin, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il s’agissait fit de même. Rapidement, le SEAL rapporta sa conversation avec Kono à propos de la situation de Danny et celle de Peterson. Une personne rentra dans la pièce rapidement et le temps que Steve se rende compte qu’il connaissait cette personne elle était déjà rendue à la porte menant à la salle d’opération.  
Rapide comme l’éclair Steve brandit son arme.  
-« Rick Peterson! 5-0 , arrêtez vous et mettez vos mains où je peux les voir! »  
L’homme en question s’arrêta et lentement, se tourna vers les deux membres de la force opérationnelle. Il brandissait un fusil, lui aussi, ainsi qu’un sourire à faire glacer le sang.  
-« Mcgarrett? Cela fait si longtemps. Si je me rappelle bien nous n’avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance. »  
-« Je n’ai pas envie de faire ta connaissance, maintenant mais le fusil sur le sol et met tes mains sur ta tête MAINTENANT! » Répliqua Steve.  
-« Allons allons, tout ce que j’ai envie est de passer une visite à mon ancien ‘’rookie’’, vous n’allez tout de même pas m’empêcher de le voir? » Répondit calmement Peterson.  
-« Dépose le fusil et met tes mains sur ta tête MAINTENANT. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois Peterson! » Menaça Steve.  
-« Bon, puisque vous insistez... »  
Rick commença à descendre son pistolet mais rapidement, il feinta et tira 3 coups dans la direction de Steve, alarmant tout le personnel de l’établissement qui n’était pas témoin de la scène. Une des balles se logea dans le bras droit de Steve et les autres le manquèrent. Chin, plus rapide que Steve sur le coup tira lui aussi 3 coups sauf qu’aucun d’entres-eux ne manquèrent leur cible. Rick s’écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, mort avant même d’y avoir touché. Quelques docteurs, agent de sécurité ainsi que policiers courraient vers eux pour connaître la situation. Les docteurs amenèrent Steve dans une autre salle pour soigner sa blessure tandis que Chin expliqua les détails aux policiers. L’attaque avait prit 30 minutes. Au moins, Rick n’était plus une menace mais chaque minutes qui passèrent était une minute de moins dans la vie de Danny, qui venait de refaire surface sauvagement dans les pensées du Navy SEAL.  
Soudainement, son cellulaire sonna la sonnerie habituelle de Kono et Steve pensa ‘’Faites que ce soit une bonne nouvelle!’’.  
-« Mcgarett. »  
-« Steve! On a le nom du poison mais c’est trop compliqué à dire alors je te l’envoi en text! »  
-« Dieu merci Kono »  
Steve raccrocha aussitôt, les docteurs qui l’examinaient un peu fâché qu’il ait utilisé son téléphone. Il n’attendit même pas que son bandage soit placé et se leva pour prendre la porte pour dire au docteur Séraphin le poison pour qu’il puisse sauver Danny. Il entendait tout le monde dans la pièce lui dire qu’il ne devait pas marcher, qu’il devait attendre mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il faut qu’il sauve Danny. Il sortit de la salle d’examinations en trombe, attirant le regard de Chin ainsi que des autres policiers présent. Steve changea de chambre pour celle d’opération et malgré la même réponse que tout le monde se tuait à donner au Navy SEAL, il n’écoutait rien. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le docteur Séraphin, qui s’en allait justement voir ce qui se passait en dehors de la salle. Steve ouvrit les textos de Kono et les mis dans la figure du pauvre docteur qui prit le cellulaire rapidement avant de l’avoir étampé dans le front.  
-« C’est le poison! » Cria Steve, presque sur le bord du désespoir.  
-« Merci Commandant, maintenant sortez d’ici! » Répliqua le docteur qui partit avec le cellulaire du SEAL.  
Ils durent se mettre à 4, deux docteurs, Chin et un officier de police pour retenir Steve de retourner dans la salle d’opération et de se faire examiner. Après avoir mis le bandage et de lui avoir donné des médicaments, Steve fut déchargé de l’hôpital. Lorsque le Commandant regarda l’heure, il remarqua que ça faisait déjà 1 heure et il n’y avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Danny depuis ce temps-là. En regardant la salle, il remarqua aussi que le corps de Peterson avait disparut aussi et que Kono, Lou, Kamekona, Max et même docteur Shaw se trouvait dans la salle d’attente. Il leur fit un sourire rapide avant de prendre place à leurs cotés sur les bancs inconfortables de la salle d’attente suivit de près par Chin.  
-« Des nouvelles? » Demanda Steve.  
-« Pas une seule boss. » Répondit calmement Kono.  
La salle rentra dans un silence pesant et ce ne fut que 3 heures après que le docteur Séraphin se représenta enfin.  
Il n’a même pas eu le temps de mettre un seul pied dans la salle d’attente et Steve se retrouvait déjà debout devant lui, demandant rapidement si Danny allait bien. Sentant la tension rapidement monter, Ali fut bref.  
-« Détective Williams est présentement stable mais toujours en danger. Jusqu’à présent, il réagit bien aux antibiotiques qu’ont lui a donné pour contrer le poison et je m’attends à ce qu’il se réveille dans les prochaines heures. Par contre, comme il est faible, il est encore dans la salle de récupération. Vous pourrez le voir une fois qu’une des infirmières vous donnera le numéro de sa chambre. Je tiens aussi à dire que Détective Williams est extrêmement chanceux. Quelques minutes de plus et j’ai crains le pire. »  
Docteur Séraphin leur offrit un sourire scintillant et quitta la salle pour aller voir d’autres patients pendant que tout le monde dans la salle d’attente respirait un bon coup, relaxant. Danny allait s’en sortir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup de laisser des Kudos!  
> À vrai dire je ne pensais pas vraiment que des personnes allaient lire l'histoire vu le titre pourri que j'ai donné mais bon hein, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'au moins 3 d'entres-vous aiment l'histoire! :D  
> P.S. Désoler si l'événement ressemble un peu à celui du Sarin dans la saison 1 >


	4. 5 jours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de l'histoire, à vous de découvrir!  
> (notes à la fin)

Danny ouvrait lentement ses yeux pour scruter les environs car il avait été réveillé par des voix qui avait dérangé son sommeil. Qui est-ce qui se trouve dans son appartement, ce n’est pas sa fin de semaine avec Grace? Ou si? Il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir. Lorsque ses paupières décidèrent enfin de bouger pour que ses yeux bleus regardent dans les alentours, Danny était déstabilisé. Il n’y avait pas de chambre blanche qui ressemble à un hôpital dans sa chambre. Il tourna sa tête légèrement vers la voix qui n’avait pas fini de faire du bruit et reconnu la posture de son patron. SuperSEAL à la parlotte on dirait. Danny n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la tête de la personne à qui il parlait. Probablement un docteur vu sa longue veste blanche et ses lunettes qui lui donnait un style studieux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien juste à penser et il ne put retenir le petit gémissement de douleur qui sorti de sa bouche qui, par conséquent, fut tourner les deux têtes des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
-« Danno? » Demanda le SEAL.  
-« Bienvenue parmi nous Détective! Je suis votre docteur, doc. Séraphin. » Répondit Ali tout en prenant des notes sur un bloc-notes qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit de Danny. « Je commençais à m’inquiéter comme vous ne vous réveilliez pas dans les délais qu’on avait prévu mais maintenant que vous l’êtes, je n’ai plus de doute. Bien, je vais vous laissez vous reposez maintenant. Je vais aller chercher de la médication pour votre mal de tête que vous avez. »  
Sur ses derniers mots, le docteur sorti de la chambre et laissa Steve et Danny seul.  
Danny n’avait même pas eu le temps de parler, de dire un simple ‘’ok’’ au docteur qu’il s’était déjà volatilisé. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est là! Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Steve qui, espérons-le, a des réponses.  
Comme s’il lisait dans les pensées du blond, le commandant commença à parler tout en donnant un verre d’eau muni d’une paille au patient.  
-« Ça fait du bien que tu te sois enfin réveillé Danno. Doc commençait à se poser des questions. »   
Danny prit une petite gorgée d’eau avant de tenter de parler, sa voix plus grave que d’habitude. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? Je me suis encore fait tirer dessus? »  
-« Haha très drôle Daniel. Qu’est-ce que tu te rappelle? »  
-« Euh… rien? À part que je crois que Grace m’a appelé ce matin pour me dire que… »  
Danny se tut après s’avoir rappelé de Grace. C’est vrai. Son petit singe était partie en croisière sans lui pendant toute la semaine. Son cœur était triste juste à cette mémoire mais ‘’si elle a du plaisir j’imagine que ça vaut le coup’’ se dit-il aussitôt.  
-« Danny? Grace voulait te dire quoi? » Demanda Steve, un peu dérangé par le soudain arrêt.  
-« Rien. Pas l’important. À moins que si? Grace va bien? Est-ce qu’elle… »  
-« Wo! Grace va super bien Danny! Relaxe. » S’empressa de répondre SuperSEAL « Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de Peterson? »

Soudain, les mémoires qui se rapportaient à la journée d’avant resurgirent à la surface.   
-« Où est Rick? Qu’est-ce qui met arrivé? »  
-« Rick ne sera plus un problème pour personne Danny. Et la lettre ou ce que je devrais appeler la ‘’facture’’ » Steve utilisa un ton extrêmement sarcastique lorsqu’il prononçait la menterie de son coéquipier « était empoisonnée et voilà le résultat. »   
Danny regardait Steve de l’œil. Bon, il a apprit pour sa menterie. Pourtant, il s’attendait à ce que le Navy SEAL lui crie après, limite qu’il le renvoie de 5-0 parce que ‘’Danny n’a pas fait confiance à Steve pour lui confier une lettre de menace’’ ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Steve restait là, presque calme. Il avait des poches sous les yeux qui eux étaient rouges. Il manquait probablement de sommeil mais ce n’est pas comme si il est resté longtemps endormi. Ou si? Un bandage blanc attira l’attention du Détective et remarqua que son patron était blessé lui aussi.  
-« Qu’est-il arrivé à ton bras? »   
Steve descendit les yeux vers son bras et fit une grimace avant de relever les yeux vers ceux de son partenaire.  
-« Rien d’important. C’est juste une égratignure. »  
-« ‘’Juste une égratignure’’ qu’il dit! Mais oui c’est sur. » Répondit sarcastiquement l’inspecteur.  
-« C’est vrai! De plus, je ne suis pas celui dans un lit d’hôpital depuis 5 jours! » Répondit le SEAL, sur le bord d’avoir une crise de nerfs.  
5 jours?’’ La semaine va passer vite finalement’’ se dit Danny. Cela expliquait aussi l’état d’âme de son patron, son meilleur ami. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus que la relation ‘’best friends’’ entres-eux mais Danny n’a jamais eu le culot d’en parler ou même de penser à peut-être sortir de la friendzone. Mais ce n’est pas comme si c’était le sujet à ce moment précis.  
-« Désolé. » Dit finalement le détective, sortant enfin de ses pensées.  
-« Désolé de quoi Danny? De m’avoir menti? De m’avoir caché quelque chose d’autant important? » Demanda Steve sérieusement et avec un peu d’impatience.  
-« Désolé de t’avoir menti. J’aurais dut t’en parler mais au moment où j’ai reçu la lettre je croyais encore que Rick était sous les verrous au New Jersey, pas sur cette île infestée d’ananas. Désolé de ne pas m’avoir réveillé plus tôt aussi. » Répondit simplement et calmement Danny.  
Mine de rien, la tête de l’inspecteur faisait encore un mal de chien et le docteur n’était toujours pas revenu. Avait-il eu un patient plus important à s’occuper tout d’un coup où il avait simplement oublié? Steve sorti le détective de ses pensées en prenant la main frêle de son ami.  
-« Je t’avoue que j’ai été un peu choqué quand Kono m’a appelé pour me parler de la lettre. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis senti trahi. N’importe qu’elle menace de mort n’est pas à prendre à la légère Danny! Tu aurais dut m’en parler! En tant que ton boss, je me dois de te protéger. Et quand tu t’es écroulé devant le banc de parc chez Kamekona, j’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter. » Habituellement, le Navy SEAL se renferme et ne démontre jamais ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait plus garder ça en lui. Il avait besoin de sortir ce qu’il pensait. Au diable ce que Danny va penser de lui après. « Cela fait 5 jours Danny que j’attends. 5 jours. 5 jours que je regrette tellement de ne pas t’avoir parlé de mes sentiments. Tu sais que ce qui vient de se passer ressemble beaucoup trop à l’événement d’il y a 6 ans? Avec le Sarin? C’est aussi à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que j’ai tombé sous ton charme. Danny, je… je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si tu ne t’étais pas réveiller… je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans toi! »  
Danny écoutait Steve parlé avec une sourde oreille. Ce n’était pas possible. Lui, SuperSeal qui lance des bombes partout où il va, un aimant à trouble qui était en train de commencer une relation avec une autre fille que Catherine –qui est très jolie en passant –et qui était un maniaque de contrôle était amoureux du petit Détective à grande bouche du New Jersey? Mais voyons! Danny le savait bien qu’il était quand même amoureux de Steve et qu’il y avait la connexion entres-eux qui les rendaient inséparables mais de là à ce qu’il retourne les sentiments… Woah!  
-« Danno? Est-ce que tu m’écoute? Dit quelque chose, ait une réaction! » S’écria soudainement Steve, sortant Danny de son cocon penseur.  
-« Tu… es amoureux de moi? Et tu choisis de m’en parler après que j’aie frôlé la mort? »  
-« Je sais c’est stupide mais…je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié qu’on s’est construit! Tu es la seule personne avec qui j’ai été aussi proche… »  
-« Et tu veux bien m’expliquer comment on aurait fait pour en profiter si j’étais mort? »   
Perplexe, Steve observa son meilleur ami quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
-« Je euh… ça veut dire quoi? » Demanda-t-il alors, une lueur d’espoir en lui.  
-« Que je t’aime aussi crétin! Et que si j’étais mort, on aurait jamais put profiter de notre vie de couple! »  
Danny avait tellement plus à dire mais le sourire que lui offrait SuperSeal à ce moment là lui enleva tous les mots de la bouche. Son sourire illuminait la chambre. Ses yeux azurs pétillaient de joie et d’amour. Danny en était bouche-bée et se surprit à sourire à son tour, son mal de tête complètement oublié devant cette nouvelle médecine qu’est McGarrett. Hésitant, Steve continua de regarder dans les yeux du détective, comme pour demander la permission. D’un hochement de tête –assez subtile sinon sa tête lui faisait mal –Danny approuva peut-importe ce que le SEAL pensait et 2 secondes après, Steve collait sa bouche contre celle du blond. Un baiser plein d’amour et simple, il se limitait juste aux lèvres qui se collaient ensemble. Ils gardèrent la position assez longtemps, jusqu’à temps que le Docteur Séraphin fasse son entrée triomphale dans la chambre avec une seringue.  
-« Désolé il y a eu un imprévu j’espère que… est-ce que j’interromps quelque chose? »  
Steve et Danny rirent ensemble à l’unisson, toujours en se regardant dans les yeux. Devant le cadre de porte, ils pouvaient entendre Kono crier de joie parce que 1) Danny était enfin réveiller et semblait aller bien et 2) les deux idiots étaient enfin ensemble. Les deux amoureux ne firent aucun commentaire lorsque Chin apparut dans le cadre de porte avec un billet de 10$ qu’il donnait à Kono, probablement un pari perdu qui était centré sur leur relation de couple.

 

C’était le début d’une nouvelle aventure pour les deux membres de 5-0.

 

Fin. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espère que vous aviez apprécié ma première fiction de McDanno! J'ai adoré l'écrire pour ma part (fan de Danny Whump huhu)
> 
> Voilà ce qui conclut l'aventure de Steve et Danny :D Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pas faire un prologue du genre ce qui arrive après, comment le monde perçoit la soudaine relation amoureuse entre nos deux personnages préférés. Mais hé, y'a que le futur et vous qui pourra me le dire!  
> Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire :)
> 
> See ya soon !


End file.
